


The Sacrifice

by hellomonsterme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomonsterme/pseuds/hellomonsterme
Summary: Apocalyptic world. A lost boy. Red Lights. And a group of 8 other boys he is thrown into to be trained with.





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea why I'm posting this, I never meant to.  
> This is actually also just a small part of what I have already written as I started it in 2016 but basically ignored this story for a year :)  
> I didnt put any tags and the other relationships in yet as I plan on maybe posting more before adding them or should I take this down again  
> Also this is main EXO, groups like B.A.P and Pentagon really dont play a big role in here

He had lived in the dark for over 5 years now. Hiding from everyone. The police tried to find him, but they didn’t know who to find. He himself didn’t know who he was. But he knew from day one that he needed to stay in the shadows.

***

You have to know, he just awoke one day in a cemetery, behind him a little stone house with no door. It wasn’t really a house, because it was really just one room with no windows or anything. But he noticed the broken coffin in the middle of it. He didn’t believe in reincarnation or shit like that, so he dismissed that idea instantly. But something was definitely wrong, he had no memories of anything. He didn’t know his name, age or family. He was completely lost in this world without even one small thing that looked familiar. The field of graves he stood on was big, but he saw a big city not too far way, so he ran.

It was midday and people were buzzing around the streets, eating or chattering with each other. A few persons attracted his attention. They stuck out of the crowd. They had some kind of chokers around their necks. In the middle of it was a small rectangle that shined a bright red. He tried to ignore it, thinking of it as some weird fashion trend. Everyone avoided him as he asked for help, staying away from the crazy boy that ran around. Some took out their phones and he heard them call the police, saying there was an insane human running around. He knew that they were talking about him so he retreated into small lanes with less people. The alleys were dark but he saw a lot of the red lights there, trying his luck again, he asked around for help. An old lady with a wrinkled face and grey hair finally stopped and he explained his situation to her. She also had one of the red necklaces which made her face look pale. She kept nodding while he spoke.

He ended up in the house of the old lady with the choker. She was kind enough to help him out this night. But the lady told him to go as soon as he woke up. She was scared of being caught hiding a fugitive. He didn’t understand what she meant by fugitive but he just accepted her condition. The couch he slept on was old and some springs already found their way through the fabric. He didn’t dare complain to the lady because he knew he could be in a dark alley crouching behind trash cans, trying not to freeze to death. Even though the springs pressed uncomfortably against his back, his exhaustion took over his body and he drifted off to sleep. 

He woke up to see the sun set. He knew he had to go, even if the lady would let him stay longer, something felt off. He walked to the door of the house and found a little backpack standing beside the doorframe. He opened it, knowing it was meant for him. He found clothes, a few coins, pieces of bread and water. The food would only suffice for one day, the water maybe for two if he drank it sparingly. He took the bag and swung it over his shoulder, stepping out of the door. The sun had already warmed the air so he didn’t freeze while trying to find somewhere to go. 

He thought about going to the police or a hospital, but the fact that he didn’t know who he was could end badly, plus being a fugitive couldn’t mean anything good. What if he was a criminal? But he could also be some runaway kid of a lovely family, right? He decided to stay the day near the outskirts of the city. The risk to be a murderer or a psycho were too high, especially when he saw how the people looked at him. Like some creature that should be in a cage and not roaming around among the crowds. It was the first time he saw people staring at him while also ignoring him. He tried to do the latter, not raising suspicion onto him. He started running when he saw multiple people taking out their phones again, obviously calling the police. The crowd split as they saw him running, not wanting to stand in the way of a crazy person. As soon as he heard the sirens behind him he took the next street to his left, not caring of what was ahead of him. He found himself in a little park with lots of trees and nearly no people. Hiding behind thick bushes, he waited for the sirens to fade away. After waiting for more than ten minutes in silence, he finally stood up going through the empty park. 

The boy sat down on a rock near the little pond that was located in the middle of the park. The backpack lay in front of his feet. He grabbed for it and opened it to drink some water. While drinking he noticed a folded paper in one of the side pockets inside. He took it out and read it slowly.

_You know who this is from so I won’t stall time with pleasantries and go straight to the point. You’re in danger boy. You don’t know who you are and I think it’s better that way. If you now think I know you, then you’re wrong. I’ve never seen you before, but after you told me your story I knew I needed to help you. You look a lot like my father in his younger years. He died way too young in the war decades ago. Everything I actually wanted to say is that you need to be careful. You’re like me, a human, but also not. I just know. If I was you, I would try not to get caught by the police or anybody who doesn’t have the red light. Of course there are exceptions even for people with red lights. Some think you get upgraded if you find a fugitive human and turn them in. So whatever people say who look suspicious to you, run. It’s for your own good, boy. I know you probably don’t even know what I mean exactly with fugitive or red lights. I can’t tell you everything, but I can tell you a person who can. Min Yoongi. Find him, he owes me a favor anyway._

_And I also think you need a name and like I said you look like my father. You have the same strength hidden in your eyes. His name was Kai. It means `sun` or `the one who brings light in the dawn` in some old, long forgotten language. I want you to take that name. You’re not my son nor my family, but my father was erased too early from this earth. I want you to live for him._

_On the back you find the address where Yoongi normally spends his nights. But stay wary of him. He’s not always the friendliest person in Seoul. Also do not get sidetracked by the girls there boy, you should know better than that.  
I hope we never have to meet in this kind of situation again. Remember the address and then burn this letter. It’s no good for any of us. _

It ended there. The ink was smeared at some places. Like she needed to write it as fast as possible, like it was some big secret. It probably could get her in a lot of problems. He didn’t know how these little things were supposed to though. But he listened to her, remembered the address and burned the letter after he found an old lighter in a trash can. He didn’t know where to go now, because he knew he shouldn’t get on the streets in the middle of the day when everybody could see him. So the boy took his backpack and vanished behind some large bushes again. There he settled against a tree and changed into fresh clothes. God knows how long he has been wearing the things he had on his body as he woke up. The lady gave him two pairs of too short pants and three simple shirts which fitted him pretty well. 

After that he thought about a way to get to Yoongi. He didn’t even know where he was, how was he supposed to find someone else? He remembered what the woman wrote. She said that he could trust people with red lights. She had to have meant the necklaces, right? He decided to follow her advice and run if something seemed off to him.

He slept for hours in the dim shade the tree gave him. At some point he woke up, silently screaming, because of a nightmare. It was something about his past, he knew that much. But all he could remember were shouts of pain. It was more than just one person screaming. Two voices left their marks in his brain. One high pitched one of a woman and the other a deep voice of a man. His head started to hurt as he tried to remember as much as he could. Remembering the voices, trying to recognize them. The only thing that stuck to his mind were the painful screams of those two people. It hurt him emotionally. He had a connection to those screams. The possibility of being the source of the pained voices came to him. No, he could have never hurt anyone, right? He felt a shiver of fear run down is back. There were just too many bad possibilities. 

Ignoring the ache of his back, he stood up and packed his things. He had enough time to think about this another time. Maybe Yoongi knew something of how to help him. But he needed to get to him first. He was reluctant to ask lightless people. These persons without red lights acted like the others with lights didn’t even exist. So how did it look when someone without light suddenly came up to one with it and talked to them? He would have definitely stuck out among them. He had to ask privately, with no one watching. If he kidnapped just one person randomly, asked for an address and then vanishes, wouldn’t it bring suspicion on him and the place he wanted to go? 

In the end he had the idea to search for a map, because there are lots of bus stops around. At a stop he could play to be confused in what direction he’s supposed to go and maybe he’ll find someone who helps him. Well, he didn’t really have to play considering that this is all new to him. But still, a little more helplessness in his expression couldn’t be wrong.  
The nearest bus station was two streets away, it’s one of the many he ran by at his way to the park. He woke up at the right time, because it’s the time people already got off work he presumed. The boy went to the map next to the seats for waiting people and tried to orientate himself. Maybe I can find my way to the place by myself, he thought. But this city was too damn big for him. Every line turned at least twenty times, plus there were so many of them that crossed each other. The colors didn’t help as much as he had hoped. Some were the same color just a little different shade, which confused him even more. 

A girl noticed it. She went over to him and asked, “Is everything okay mister? Do you need help to get around?” He looked at her and noticed that she was just in her teenage years, but she had no red light. She wasn’t to be trusted according to the old woman he met yesterday. But she couldn’t be older than 16 and seemed to be no threat so he answered, “Uhm… I am a little bit lost, yes. I need to get to a friend. I was told the address but I’ve never been there before.” She eyed him curiously. In the end, she smiled brightly and asked for the address. He told her and she smiled again while saying, “It’s near my home. I can drive with you there and then tell you where to go. But only if it’s okay for you!” She backed away shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink. He nodded and quickly bought a ticket at the automat with the little money he had. 

The bus came just two minutes later and he was on his way, the girl sitting beside him. The silence between them didn’t bother him, but he knew the girl was uncomfortable. So he tried to make a little small talk. 

“What’s your name?” he tried to sound as casual as possible but he noticed the awkwardness in his tone.  
“I’m Minny” she said with a sweet voice.  
“I have the feeling that’s not a common name here. Who gave you that name?” he feared that she noticed that he just revealed that he wasn’t from here.  
“No it’s really not common in this area, but I like it more because of that. And my mother gave it to me, she named me after her mother. But it’s actually just the short form of Minyoung.”

The small talk went on for more than 5 minutes in which he basically found out everything about her but never said a thing about himself. The next time Minny said something was, when they got off the bus and she gave him the directions to the address. When she finished talking she bowed, waved and turned around. The boy bowed too and went the other way as Minny. After walking for a few minutes he turned into an alley that was illuminated by only one streetlamp. He was scared, yes but he trusted the lady that took him in to not lead him somewhere dangerous. Trying to identify the numbers on the wall he thought about this Min Yoongi. He hasn’t gotten a lot of information about him, just that he could answer some of his question. Did the woman think Yoongi knows who he is? Or did she mean normal question like what is going on in this city. She knew how lost he was and how asking a random person about everything would look weird. And suspicious. 

He was glad for the help he got this far, but wasn’t even really sure how it helped him. Until now only more questions came to his mind. He really hoped that Yoongi could actually help him. But how? He needed to remember his past life. What if the lady believed in ghosts or things like that? Was Yoongi some magician that’s supposed to just brew him a drink and snap his memories were back? No, he didn’t think so. Though hoped so would be the more appropriate answer. Old women and men can believe in weird things sometimes. 

Eventually he found the number of the address, deep in the dark where he almost couldn’t see anything anymore. 

He knocked on the door, listening to the chattering from inside that stopped abruptly. He felt his heartbeat quicken, as steps drew closer. His breath hitched as the door slowly opened, only to show the half of a female body. The rest of it was hidden behind the door, but he could see the hesitance in the way the girl looked at him. She had a piercing at the end of her eyebrow, a lot of makeup, short tank-top and very revealing shorts. His eyes widened at her uncovering outfit, immediately directing his gaze back to her half hidden face. 

At first he wanted to take a step back, apologize and turn back saying he was at the wrong place, that he was just looking for a man called Yoongi. But the girl spoke first, “You looking for Suga?” He stared at her with a blank face, he had no idea who this Suga person was. The girl twisted her mouth annoyed as she saw him staring. “You here for Suga or not? If not, piss off. I don’t need you staring at me.” 

He thought of the possibility of Suga being a pseudonym. Maybe he used Suga in public. Not wanting to stay the night in the cold, he nodded. If he was lucky, he could have actually found Yoongi. “Why are you nodding? Are you here because of Suga or are you nodding because you’re going to piss off? Answer me verbally please. Or just go already.” She was obviously very annoyed by his blunt staring and probably also disgusted by it. 

“Suga” he forced out of himself with a small voice. Not really sounding convinced she nodded and opened the door wider for him to come inside. The corridor wasn’t really big and so he pressed himself against the wall just to not touch the girl as he stepped in. It hasn’t really gotten any brighter inside, but peculiarly warmer. It smelled weird. Of something he doesn’t remember having ever smelled before. He had a feeling that the smell had something to do with the warmth. 

The boy didn’t know where to go, so he stood awkwardly in the middle of the corridor with the back to the door he came in from. Suddenly the girl pressed a small hand on his back. At first he refused to move forward, scared of what was ahead in the dark. Then he felt her nails piercing through his thin white t-shirt. Forcing him to take steps onwards, deeper into the darkness of the hallway. She stopped pushing him, when he could barely make out a door to his right. The girl rushed him a little bit further so she could stand in front of the door. “Suga, baby! There’s a guest for you!” she said while banging on the wooden frame. Her voice sounded loud against the small noises that came from the room in which Suga was supposedly in. The noises stopped completely, once she banged against the door again. “You know I’m busy! What can a girl possibly want that’s so important to interrupt me!?”

The voice he heard was deep and sounded sore. He thought he heard slight panting from inside. Before he could say to the girl that it was okay if he waited she screamed, “It’s a boy, baby! I don’t know what he wants though. He seems way too innocent for this place, so I thought you’d be interested.” A small “A boy?” came out of the room before he heard a louder “Wait. I’m right outside. Bring him to the guests’ room!” He scarcely saw her smile, before the girl pushed him again. He wanted to protest as her nails bore into his back painfully again, but didn’t. It was only that she stopped when they stood in front of an open room. It was just a tad brighter than the rest of the hallway. The girl pushed him inside before shutting the door behind him. 

He knew he didn’t wait for very long, but it felt like hours to him. There wasn’t anything in the room besides a bed. So he sat down on it and waited, trying to find confidence. Thinking about what to ask and how much to tell Suga about himself if he actually was the Yoongi the woman wrote about. He decided to just tell the basics of himself. That he woke up knowing nothing, finding the old lady who then led him to Suga. No need to tell him about the nightmare, how familiar the voices sounded and how he could possibly be searched by the police right now. After he went through what he wanted to say over and over again, the door finally opened. The man that entered the room turned on the light, the boy didn’t even noticed was there.  
In front of him stood a man just a little bit smaller than him. His hair was dyed a mint green that had streaks of light blue in them. It hung in his face and stood away in every other direction but he didn’t seem to care. He had a round baby-face with milky white skin. Around his small eyes were thick lines of eyeliner, used to make them look bigger. There were black rings pierced through his earlobes. He was dressed casually in black besides the too big leather jacket that hung loosely on his shoulders. His smile showed excitement while his eyes indicated the exact opposite. 

The man’s smile grew bigger as he laid his gaze on him. His mouth was slightly shaped like a cats’, leaving hardly noticeable dimples on his cheeks. His eyes looked closed but he could feel his gaze on him. The man – Suga – never took his eyes of him as he stepped forward and settled down beside him on the bed. His leather jacket sliding down his shoulders, pulling down the shirt with it. Fragile collarbones showing, Suga leaned to him even more. He knew it was all on purpose, just what the purpose was, stayed a mystery to him. The man turned his head sideways and pouted while the confused boy tried to skirt away from Suga. The man also started to look confused before his expression became blank. With his monotone but deep voice he said, “You’re not here for what I think you’re here, right?” 

He nodded, because whatever that play of his should have ended with, was not what he came for. “Then who are you, how did you find me and why are you here?” Suga questioned. The boy didn’t expect so much at once so he just stared at the man in despair. Suga however didn’t say anything too and waited. After a few seconds of getting ready to finally speak up to Suga he heard a woman’s voice. “Baby get back. You said only two minutes! It has been five since you got out of bed!” Suga just stood up and closed the still open door and urged the boy with a gesture of his hand to start talking. “I’m looking for Min Yoongi. An old lady gave me the address and I landed here. Are you Yoongi?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I proofread this last year and I do think my English improved since then but I'm too lazy to proofread again as my word file is 19 pages long soooo just tell me mistakes should you find some
> 
> And yes, the beginning is kinda rushed bc I had too many small ideas back then that would all happen later on :)))


End file.
